1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving data using superposition modulation in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, users of wireless communication enjoy freedom of mobility. That is, the user with a mobile terminal is able to travel from one place to another while talking to someone without losing connection. Often, a user moves from one service coverage area to another service coverage area (e.g., from one cell to another cell). In other words, the user receives service from one coverage area serviced by one base station (BS) (or an access network) to a different coverage area serviced by another BS. This is necessary since a mobile terminal can be connected to only one BS at a time.
When moving from one service coverage area to another service coverage area, it is important to the user to be able to continue to receive service without interruption or losing connection. This is generally referred to as a handoff (or handover). Further, in a more traditional sense, it is also very important for the user to continue to effectively receive service in the current service coverage area absent handover situation.
To this end, it is important that the signals from the BS are transmitted to at least one receiving end (e.g., mobile station or access terminal) more efficiently and more reliably.